1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper making and, more specifically, to making paper from previously used materials.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Making paper from previously used materials is known in the paper-making industries. Such paper and products made from it has been called eco-friendly because reusing materials in this way may contribute to, e.g., waste reduction and resource conservation.
It is also known that some materials are particularly well suited for being reused in paper making after their initial use. For example, previously used paper products that are made from primarily woody fibers are readily reusable for making subsequent paper products. That is because such materials having primarily woody fibers can be repulped and may be processed in ways that are at least somewhat similar to raw wood pulping procedures.